


Of All the Stars in the Sky, Yours is the Brightest

by LyraRaineSparrow



Series: Things From Tumblr [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraRaineSparrow/pseuds/LyraRaineSparrow
Summary: Anonymous said: prompt: stony goes stargazing





	Of All the Stars in the Sky, Yours is the Brightest

**Author's Note:**

> Who the hell knows where that title came from...

Tony cuddled closer into the supersoldier, he head resting over Steve’s heart, the soft beating lulling him to sleep. It’s got to be well past midnight, and they’ve been out here since it got dark. They’ve been taking turn pointing out constellations, both real and made up, but now a peaceful silence has fallen over them. Steve’s arm is wrapped around Tony’s shoulders and his fingers go from tapping an innocent beat to drawing an abstract design and back again.

“I love you,” Steve whispers into the night.

Tony nods sleepily. “Yeah, I love you, too.”


End file.
